1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an interface device for electronic equipment and an electronic equipment including the same, and more particularly, to an interface device for electronic equipment which is provided in the electronic equipment to electrically connect the electronic equipment to an external device, and an electronic equipment including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic equipment includes an image display apparatus, such as a TV, a computer, such as a notebook, home appliances, such as a washing machine, or the like. In addition to the above illustrative examples, the electronic equipment may further include various types of equipment.
Among the electronic equipment, the image display apparatus is connected to an external device to display various images. For example, the external device may be configured as a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a set-top box, a universal serial bus (USB) memory or an external hard disc drive (HDD) to store image data, or the like. Further, the computer is electrically connected to an external device, such as a USB memory or an external HDD to store documents of a user or data including pictures.
The electronic equipment includes at least one port to be electrically connected to an external device, such as a DVD player, a set-top box, a USB memory, or an external HDD. Here, the port of the electronic equipment may be various types of ports based on international standards, for example, a USB port and a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) port.
Conventionally, the port is exposed outside the electronic equipment to be vulnerable to dust or foreign materials in the outside. Further, the conventional port of the electronic equipment is exposed at the same height as an external plate of the electronic equipment, which causes inconvenience when connected to the external device.